A major market for automotive parts includes exterior parts like bumper fascia and body side-molding and interior parts like instrument panels, door trim panels, and side pillars. Manufacturers often require that these parts have certain characteristics, such as stiffness, toughness, scratch resistance, and, in some cases, uniform surface appearance requirements.